dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dayshift at Freddy's: Remastered
Dayshift at Freddy's: Remastered (również Dayshift at Freddy's, DSaF lub DSaF 1) - pierwsza gra z serii Dayshift at Freddy's autorstwa DirectDogmana parodiująca serię gier Scotta Cawthona - Five Nights at Freddy's. Oryginalnie gra nazywała się Dayshift at Freddy's, ale po aktualizacji poprawiającej grafikę zyskała dopisek Remastered. Fabuła DSaF 1 skupia się na perypetiach świeżo zatrudnionego pracownika dziennej zmiany - Old Sporta. Rozwój akcji zależy w większości od wyborów, jakie podejmie gracz. Do uzyskania jest możliwych 11 zakończeń. Początkowo gra została wydana jedynie na Windowsa, jednak pojawiły się nieoficjalne porty przeznaczone dla użytkowników Linuxa oraz Maca. Po jakimś czasie zniknęły one z Gamejolta, ponieważ twórca stworzył oficjalne porty. Przy ich wydawaniu oświadczył, że nie ma w planach wydawania portów na Androida lub kolejnego portu HTML. Opis Krótki Oficjalny opis pochodzący ze strony DirectDogmana głosi: "Hi, welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbender's pizza! I just want to ask you...what's wrong with you?!" "You're in a town with 15 available jobs and yet you still pick the one with the killer robots that gives you less than minimum wage?" sigh "Well, okay. Welcome to 1987." W wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza on: "Hej, witaj w swojej nowej letniej pracy w nowym i ulepszonym Freddy Fazbender's pizza! Chciałbym tylko zapytać... co jest z tobą nie tak?! Jesteś w mieście, w którym masz dostępnych 15 różnych ofert pracy, a ty nadal wybierasz tę z morderczymi robotami i za mniej niż średnią krajową..." westchnięcie "No cóż, w porządku. Witaj w 1987." Rozszerzony Rozszerzony opis głosi: This is a satirical take on the FNaF series where instead of hanging around during the night like a nightguard or a hooligan, you're there at an even scarier time. DURING THE DAY. D(ay)S(hift) a(t) F(reddy's) (or DSAF) is a visual novel and you use dialogue options and a map to navigate the pizzeria, each room has many activities for you to complete. You spend 5 days at Freddy's. You DO have choices and those choices do have consequences. There's 11 endings, each with varying degrees of pain, suffering and death. Also, Breadbear. "What do I do during the day?" I hear you ask. Well, you can: *'Sort through drawings to put on the walls!' *'Talk to Phone Guy.' *'Murder children dressed as an infamous movie character!' *'Scrounge around for change.' *'Play terrible minigames!' *'Exist in 1987.' *'Serve pizza with several toppings.' *'Wear springlock suits! -(this game was a mistake)' *'Eat salad, and then be fired for eating the aforementioned salad!' Po przetłumaczeniu znaczy on: Oto gra z satyrycznym podejściem do FNAF-a, gdzie zamiast przebywać w lokacjach w nocy, jak strażnik nocny lub chuligan, jesteś tam w czasie jeszcze straszniejszym. ZA DNIA. D(ay)S(hift) a(t) F(reddy's) (lub DSAF) to powieść wizualna, w której wybierasz opcje dialogowe i poruszasz się po pizzerni za pomocą mapy. Każde pomieszczenie zawiera aktywności, jakie możesz wykonać. Spędzasz 5 dni u Freddy'ego. Podejmujesz WYBORY, które mają konsekwencje. Istnieje 11 zakończeń, każde w różnym stopniu zawierające ból, cierpienie oraz śmierć. No i, Bredbeara. "Co mogę zrobić w trakcie dnia?" - zapytasz. Cóż, zatem możesz: *''W pewnym sensie wybrać obrazki, jakie chcesz umieścić na ścianach!'' *''Porozmawiać z Phone Guy'em.'' *''Mordować dzieci, będąc przebranym za niesławną postać filmową!'' *''Rozglądać się za drobniakami.'' *''Grać w okropne minigierki!'' *''Istnieć w 1987.'' *''Serwować pizzę z kilkoma dodatkami.'' *''Przebierać się w sprężynowe stroje! (ta gra była pomyłką)'' *''Jeść sałatkę, a potem zostać wylanym za jedzenie wyżej wymienionej sałatki!'' Podziękowania Twórca kieruje swoje podziękowania do: *Scotta Cawthona - za stworzenie FNAF-a; *osób posiadających prawa do stockowych obrazków użytych w grze; *ArmedChalko'a za Breadbeara; *Incompetecha za muzykę; *Yanfly'ego, MOG-a, Hime'a i Galvego za kodowanie; *FufuTheGargoyle'a za sprite'y postaci; *Everything_Animations i Rick Astley'a za modele. Sterowanie *Esc - powrót *Prawy przycisk myszy/spacja - zatwierdzanie (np. w trakcie dialogów) *strzałki/kliknięcie myszą - poruszanie się w minigierkach Rozgrywka thumb|280px|Przykładowe okno dialogowe Gracz ma kontrolę nad bohaterem, który właśnie rozpoczął swoją pracę w pizzerni. Za pomocą mapy może poruszać się po lokacji. W każdym pomieszczeniu znajdują się opcjonalne aktywności do wykonania, z których część może mieć znaczenie fabularne lub warunkować game over. Bohater ma również możliwość rozmowy z innymi postaciami, m.in. z Phone Guy'em, Dave'm czy Mattem. Ważną częścią gameplay'u są wybory. Mają one skutki fabularne; w dużej części wpływają na zakończenie, jakie otrzyma gracz. Zakończenie będzie wpływało na rozgrywkę w DSaF 2. Fabuła W budowie Galeria W budowie Kategoria:Gry